Disapproving Brothers, and Teenage Love
by diamondflames554
Summary: Okami Hatake was my name I had a perfectly normal day, until my world got flipped around. I mean no one's ever tried to rape me. If you look close a speck of DeiXoc.


**A/N: This was a random Dei X Oc story that popped in my head it's an au by the way.**

Okami Hatake was my name, better remember it, and not the last part about Hatake sure my family was (from what I her from nii-san because they're all dead now, except me and him, my older brother himself.) cool but I was tired of being in my older brother's shadow. Yeah my older brother was the coolest of the cool Kakashi Hatake. I also attended none other than Konaha High. I wasn't popular like Sasuke Uchiha and his group, but I wasn't a nerd either. I was nowhere near a goody two shoes like bubble gum head er- I mean Sakura Haruno, but I could never be part of a badass group like the Akatsuki a very commonly known gang, I mean Kashi would kill me if I ever thought of that. I was right in the middle, unless it came to a few things.

Beauty- I had the looks, I attracted so many guys I had my own fan club, no guys went toward me let's just say if they laid a hand on Kakashi's _baby _sister they knew they were going to die. I had the perfect curves, long white hair, and of course the part I hated but every guy liked (except my brother he loved them on any woman but me) boobs. Big boobs, I mean not Tsunade huge those were a different story I couldn't stand them, they always seemed to get in the way. Kakashi didn't like them because they attracted guys.

Smarts- I had great grades, but I was a Hatake after all. If I got bad grades I think my pervert of a brother would ground me for life.

Martial arts- Kakashi taught me and just like him I was great at it. It came in handy when Kakashi couldn't come home at night and some crazy fan boy felt like trying to get my autograph. They only asked for an autograph though knowing if they even whispered my name and date in the same sentence they would have Kakashi to answer to.

And finally, literature- Kakashi taught me how to read and write, but as a kid he ever let me read any of the books he had, I now knew why. Well he doesn't know that I know that it's all porn, I might have looked in the book while he wasn't looking. I still have nightmares from that excuse for literature; well not really my nightmares were of more serious things.

That was one of my biggest downfalls, my constant nightmares. Most of them were about simple fears, spiders, drowning, ghosts, everyday things that scared most people these had a affect for a while usually just whimpering and kakashi would come in kiss me on the forehead and whisper everything's gonna be all right now go to sleep okay. But then there were the nightmares about my parents, not that I knew much about them but it was still scary to watch my father go insane or something and commit suicide. And I don't even know what happened to mom so my mind come up with horrible ways for her to die, I would wake up from those crying just loud enough for kakashi to hear and come in my room and sternly tell me that they were gone and here was nothing we could do to do stop it, and fretting over their deaths would do nothing. I would nod and say okay he would then tell me in a softer tone to go back to bed. Then there were the worst of my nightmares, the one's where Kakashi died, I would wake up screaming and crying until Kakashi came in and just holds me and reassures me that he's there saying things like it's okay I'm still here I'll always be here for you, even if I'm gone. Then right before I would fall asleep again he would laugh and say do you really think someone could kill me, you have no faith in me at all do you.

Well it happens that I have surprisingly gone a week without my nightmares and that was a milestone in itself.

I think about all of this as I sleep, I wake up 'weird dream, I just dreamt about myself,' I think as I pull myself out of bed. I get ready for today, just another day at school. I pull on my white uniform it had black cuffs and an undershirt with a black border at the top the over shirt had collar type thing that was white with black stripes the collar went on the back of the uniform and was white there with a black outline. The bottom had a small cut-in with a black border running across only the bottom. Then a skirt that went down to my mid thighs which was white with a back border across the bottom. I brushed out my silverish-grayish white hair and out in clips to pull my bangs back. I ran down the stairs and was greeted by my brother.

Kakashi looked down "yo."

I looked way up "oh hiya kakashi, did you sleep well?" I asked walking backwards down the hall.

"Yeah I noticed you did also this whole week actually." Kakashi did one of his famous eye smiles.

I nod and sit at the kitchen table putting my head in my arms and going back to sleep. But before I know it kakashi had picked me up and said "no you don't kiddo you're going to be making breakfast." He was probably smirking behind his mask, that bastard.

"Why can't you I do it every morning." I protested

"Not every morning, remember that one time I tried to make you breakfast in bed on your birthday, after that do you really trust me with food." Kakashi reasoned.

"But weren't you drunk that day?"

"Yeah." Kakashi admitted "that reminds me I still have to give that bra back to your second hour teacher, from that night." He added muttering.

"Kakashi!" I yelled smacking him.

"Owww you're soo mean to me what did I ever do to you." Kakashi whined rubbing his arm.

"Uh… I dunno you had SEX with my TEACHER!" I yelled emphasizing it with another smack in the same spot.

Kakashi nodded "yes I did, and it was fun." This earned him yet another smack, still in the same place. "Will you stop smacking me?" he added.

"Will you not have sex with my teachers?"

"I'll try." The idiot says and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay will you at least cook breakfast?"

"Fine but when we have food poisoning and they ask what did we eat and you say Kakashi's cooking and then they say why would you ever do that I want to hear you say that you were being selfishly lazy and refused to cook."

"Whatever you say Kakashi, you're not drunk so I don't think it will come out that bad." I say pulling on my grey stockings that came up to my knees."

I walk over to the dumbass and look at what he's doing… I facepalm. "Kakashi?"

"Yeeesssss." He said stretching his word out

"You don't add peppers to pancakes, you idiot!" I yell on the ground laughing "what are you even trying to do?"

"Make breakfast?" he guessed not even knowing what he was doing himself. Kakashi could cook, just not anything more than a few things, he could make rice balls, toast, mac and cheese, bacon, and my favorite his sausage, he made the absolute best sausage ever. There were a couple other things to but he couldn't make pancakes or waffles or eggs and a ton of other things. In conclusion don't eat Kakashi's cooking.

I laughed and just grabbed a pop-tart and threw the other pack at him "Just eat this." You said.

The two of us lean against the counter waiting for the pop-tarts to pop up. "Kakashi can I skip today?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"No. Do I skip work?" Kakashi said looking down at me; I'm not tall like my brother even though I'm sixteen I still am a midget.

"Yes." I smirked.

Kakashi huffed "Just shut up and go to school."

"Fine then, don't you have to go to work?" I ask.

"I'm skipping." He said pulling out his book of porn.

I growl a tad and slip on my shoes grabbing my bag I quickly yell "Bye idiot." And hear for the usual yell of bye Okami, and ran out of the door.

I ran to school and made it to homeroom a couple minutes late and sensei spoke up "you're late."

I looked up and with the most innocent eyes I had said "I got lost on the road of my brother can't cook breakfast."

Sensei looked at me oddly "I didn't know there was a road called that."

I nodded and said "Yeah it goes from my kitchen to the school; I took a wrong turn and ended up in the land of pancakes with pepper stuffed in them."

Sensei made a disgusted face and I just smirked and went and sat next to Ten Ten.

The rest of my day went as usual, I got mobbed by fanboys, and I was peacefully walking home that's when my day turned around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (PAGE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (PAGE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(DEIDARA POV)

I watched as the Hatake girl as she walked down to her house, Okami-chan was hot, very oh so extremely hot. Okami meant wolf and it described her so well, dogs seemed to love her especially that Kiba kid who seemed to think he was a dog. Okami wouldn't take crap from almost anyone, she was also somewhat confident, not over confident but not cry every moment insecure. I was watching her walk along when a hand took her and pulled _my_ Okami-chan, oh yes Okami was soon going to be my baby soon. I was going to hold her at night when she had her nightmares, I would hold her when she cried, I would protect her, and if Kakashi was lucky I would let him protect her also. I got up and ran after _my baby_.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (PAGE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (PAGE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(Okami POV)

Where was Kakashi, where was aniki I thought as the teen pulled me in the alley. I was too scared to remember any martial arts. The boy sent his hands up my shirt. I was crying now I was going to scream Kakashi HELP! When I heard someone else come up behind me.

"Get off her ,un." Deidara said pulling the boy off of me. Deidara, he was a member of the Akatsuki, oh no. Kashi would kill me if he knew I was even talking to someone in a gang. For some odd reason though I wasn't caring about that I didn't care that he was in a gang I just needed someone to lean on. I looked as Deidara pummeled the dude into the ground , he sent a roundhouse kick into the idiots back and as the teen came crashing towards me Deidara kicked him in the stomach sending him against the brick wall. Deidara then leaned in and whispered something in his ear, though I couldn't hear.

(Deidara POV)

I was beating that asshole senseless, how dare he touch MY baby. I leaned and whispered into his ear "Don't ever touch my baby, try anything like that ever and you will have me and Kakashi to answer , so don't ever ,ever touch _my baby."_ I sent one last punch into his face and threw him against a wall.

(Okami POV)

I sunk against the ground and cried harder into my knees (maybe you haven't noticed but I tend to cry a lot.) I heard a voice behind me. "oh no don't cry, I really don't like it when girls cry, un." I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me over to a ledge where he sat down and sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and curled up hugging him "T-thank y-y-you." I sniffled, crying against his shirt, getting it all wet with my tears.

"No problem, un. No one should mistreat a woman, and no offense but you are quite small, un." Deidara said he held me closer, and I felt him lean in and whisper into my ear "but I think it's really cute."

I knew one thing. Kakashi would not approve.

**A/N: I like it I own nothing and if you want me to add more chapters, I might.**


End file.
